Say it again
by Enecs
Summary: A one-shot that takes place two years after the opera. Shilo and Graverobber are together, and Shilo hates admitting when he's right.


**Hey guys, I found this in a notebook and decided to post it. I can't remember what Graverobber is right about, but I guess you will just have to imagine that**. **ANYWAY! Enjoy this one shot.  
-Enecs.**

* * *

She wanted to smack that smug look off his face, she hated when she broke and he got his way.

*2 hours ago*  
"You were right." The words tasted like ash in her mouth.

"Say it again." A smile was creeping onto the Z peddler's face as they walked into the door of the house Shilo had lived in her whole life, and the one he moved into after the opera. She rolled her eyes, then plopped down on the couch, refusing. He pouted. "Come on, Kid. You never say it." Shilo glared at him.

"They are poison, not only do they hurt to say but it makes your head get big!" Shilo crossed her arms. "I'm never saying them again. He sat down next to her, continuing to pout.

"For me?" She glared at him, then looked in front of her. Graverobber sighed, about to give up before an idea slithered into his mind. "Sure you won't just say it kid?" She shook her head. Graves grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to face him and smashed his lips to hers. She kept strong, refusing to let him break her. The nineteen year old pushed the older man away. He released her lips, instead attaching them to her neck, preceding to nibble and kiss it. Her walls were cracking, and soon they'd come tumbling. Graverobber smiled, kissing Shilo's pulse point. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get those three little words to come out of your pretty little mouth again?" He nibbled on her ear causing her to shiver. Shilo shook her head and his lips were on hers again.

"I," kiss. "Beg," kiss. "To," kiss. "Differ." His lips were warm, and Shilo moaned, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. She bit down on it, not hard enough to draw blood, just to send a message. He pulled away, smiling evily. "You want to play dirty kid?" The young woman scowled at him. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the couch without a shirt on.

"How the hell did you even do that!?" Shilo demanded. He smiled.

"Years of practice Kid." She rolled her eyes.

"It's kinda creepy that you call me Kid while you're trying to get into my pants, Graves." He shrugged.

"We both know you're not a kid." His eyes traveled down her body, then back up. "Definitely not a kid." She bit her lip.

"This is no fair," she complained. "You're using sex against me." He chuckled, kissing her neck again. Then brushed his lips against her ear.

"I just want you to say it again." She whimpered at his low, sexy voice. "Just say it Shilo, and I'll give you what you want." The midnight haired girl shook her head, then leaned up to capture his lips. He groaned, released her arms, and pulled her onto his lap. Shilo threaded her fingers though his multi colored hair. Graverobber pulled back, allowing Shilo to take off his shirt and pulled her to him again.

"I'm still not going to say it." She mumbled against his lips. He pushed her off him, back onto the couch on her back.

"You'll say it," he kissed her jaw, trailing kisses down it her collar bone. "If you want the release." She groaned and tried to sit up, he held her down, smirking. "You didn't think I'd just let you get away did you?" She huffed.

"I'm not saying it and I'm not sleeping with you." He smiled as he nibbled at her bottom lip.

"We'll see."  
*Present*

Shilo wanted to slap that smug look off of his face as he pulled her naked body against his. She'd broken, said the words he wanted to hear AND slept with him.

"Told you I'd get you to say it again." He whispered in her ear. Shilo glared at him.

"You just remember this, because you're not getting lucky for a while." He laughed. The young woman huffed and shifted in bed to face the other way. He pulled her to him again, but Shilo slipped out of his hold, slipping out of bed she grabbed her nightgown and threw it on.

"Kid?" Shilo ignored him, refusing to face him. He used sex to get what he wanted, she pretended to be mad, he was suck a sucker. Graverobber slipped out of bed, coming up behind her pulling her back to his bare chest. "Come on back to bed." She shook her head, then crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should sleep on the couch, or in the guest room." She'd found the unused room a couple of days after the opera, when she'd decided to explore the house. She didn't dare say her father's room, no one went in there, and no one wanted to.

"Shi, don't be like that." She continued to be silent. "What do you want be to say." He kissed the back of her head. "Just come back to bed, Shilo." She turned around in his arms, right eyebrow raised.

"Three words Graverobber." He looked at her confused.

"What are you right about?" Shilo rolled her eyes.

"Wrong words." He looked at her thoughtfully, before a smile broke out over his face. He lead her over to the bed, sitting her down on it, then crouched down, laying his chin in her lap -still naked- and looked up at her.

"Shilo Wallace, I love you." Shilo rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Still wrong, old man." She winked at him. "But I appreciate that." Graves looked at her confused as he stood.

"Three words and they're not 'I love you' or 'you were right', what else is there." Shilo smiled before standing, and pushed him on the bed, she straddled his hips, pinning him on the bed. She leaned in, brushing her lips to his ear.

"I NEED you." He growled and flipped them.

"You have to earn it, Kid." He whispered back.

And earn it, she did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
